Plesioth
Plesioth are large water wyverns commonly found in jungles and desert water caves. Plesioth have shiny blue scales and heads shaped like that of sharks. They are commonly seen in the water, but have adapted legs for hunting. When weakened, the Plesioth's top fin flattens against their back. It's possible that in Monster Hunter 3, hunters will be able to battle plesioth even underwater without the need of sonic bombs. =Getting it out of the water= Due to its nature, the Plesioth spends a lot of its time in the water, making it difficult for blademasters to get a hit. However, there are a few ways to lure the monster out of its domain. The most common way is throwing a sonic bomb; this will make the Plesioth jump with surprise and it will usually leap out of the water afterwards. But sonic bombs can take several tries before it leaves the water and the Plesioth will usually also be enraged after. A more tricky method would be to fish it out, using Frogs as bait. This method can only be done if the Plesioth is calm and hasn't seen you, and you must be alone, as it can somehow sense if other hunters are nearby. The last method is to deal damage on it until it heads for land. Gunners are usually best fit for this, but Blademasters can to an extent deal damage by throwing paintballs or tranq bombs. This might anger the Plesioth into coming out. You can also play the flute to get the Plesioth to jump out of the water. It might jump back into the water but it will still come out occasionally. Another way of getting plesioth out of the water is to lay some big barrel bombs on the edge of the land, and when the plesioth closes in on the land and shoots a water beam at you it should hit the barrel bomb making it explode. This has the same effect as sonic bombs. Gunners shoot Crag S and Clust S to trigger the same effect. =Battle= Plesioths have a powerful water jet attack when in water. This attack comes in two versions. One is a sideways sweep with limited range. The other is a vertical sweep that has infinite range. Although predictable, this attack can deal great damage if it hits. There is a land variation of this, but it is much more avoidable. They have quick speed, especially when running. Like some of the other monsters, they have a hipcheck attack, which can be very difficult to avoid due to its large size and the fact that you will suffer damage should any part of its body touch you. They also have the ability to put hunters to sleep if they jump over you when leaving the water. Besides avoiding this, one should also be aware of the Plesioth's "slither" attack, which it does after it hits land or if you are far away from it, in a manner similar to that of Cephalos. Plesioth are the weakest to the thunder element. Their tail whip has a great range. It would be wise to fight Plesioth with a weapon that has the block ability. Plesioth's most sensitive areas are its belly (most sensitive) neck and the legs, anywhere else on plessy does virtually no damage.. It is good to stay under its belly because the only attack that can hit you is its hipcheck. Paintballs are also not necessary for this monster, as it usually stays in only 2 different areas. =Training mission= Once you finish all the training missions with two stars, the training mission of Plesioth will be unlocked. =Monsters in Relation= They share an evolutionary lineage with the Cephadrome, desert piscines that "swim" through sand, alongside their lesser brethren, the Cephalos. There is also a subspecies known as the Green Plesioth and another piscine monster named the Volganos. Another thing in common with this mob and its green counterpart is that is 100% most likely it will HIT you with its belly which is most annoying. Category: Monsters